Wilcza Gwiazda 3
Wilcza Gwiazda (ang WolfStar)- jeden z głównych antagonistów, który stąpał po kociej ziemi. Niegdyś kot domowy, który podczas jednego ze swoich polowań na myszy dla swoich właścicieli zgubił się w lesie i natrafił na swoją przyszłą mentorkę i ofiarę - Mglistą Stopę. Brat Ognistej Gwiazdy i Księżniczki. Przyrodni brat Skarpetki, Rubinki i Bicza. Jest on uważany za jednego z najbrutalniejszych przywódców Klanu Rzeki. Zginął on w bitwie o Klan Pioruna, zabity przez Ognistą Gwiazdę. Obecnie przebywa w Miejscu, gdzie brak gwiazd. Wygląd Wilcza Gwiazda był bardzo dobrze zbudowanym kocurem. Powiadano, że gdy był jeszcze uczniem odwiedził go we śnie Ostowy Pazur. Kocur z Ciemnego Lasu obiecał mu, że jeśli się zgodzi z nim trenować to sprawi, że będzie bardzo silnym wojownikiem. Wilcza Gwiazda (wtedy jeszcze znany jako Wilcza Łapa) zgodził się i dlatego prawie zawsze wygrywał walki. Jego umaszczenie składa się głównie z odcieni brązu i szarości. Jego pysk, brzuch i łapy są o wiele jaśniejsze niż reszta ciała. Ma też dodatkowo na łapach ciemnoszare paski. Przy swoich oczach ma taką szarą niby maskę. Jego uszy są trochę ciemniejsze niż ta "maska". Ogon jego jest o wiele, wiele puszysty niż ogon jakiekolwiek innego kota (nawet Obłocznego Ogona) i ciemnoszary tak jak te paski na jego łapkach. Ma też dosyć rzadko spotykane o wiele ciemniejsze i szare kropki na ogonie, grzbiecie, tylnych i przednich łapach. Jego oczy przed śmiercią były zielone i normalne, jednak jak trafił on do Ciemnego Lasu, to stały się czarne z ciemnozieloną kreską. Relacje Mglista Stopa- początkowo, gdy się poznali ich relacje były w miarę przyjazne. Ich relacje wzmocniły się jeszcze gdy ona została jego mentorką. Niestety, pogorszyły się mocno, gdy Mglista Stopa została wybrana na zastępcę Klanu Rzeki. Wtedy z powodu zazdrości zamordował ją. Krzywa Gwiazda- Wilcza Gwiazda gdy dopiero trafił do Klanu Rzeki, traktował ówczesnego przywódcę jak swojego mentora. Opowiadał mu o kodeksie wojownika, o Klanach i o polowaniu. Gdy Krzywa Gwiazda był na łożu śmierci, to powiedział do niego, że Wilcza Gwiazda był dla niego jak prawdziwy syn. Rozżarzona Skóra- Nigdy jej nie lubił. Zawsze wydawała mu się tak podejrzliwa, jak każdy medyk. Postanowił więc się jej pozbyć. Nie udało mu się to zrobić, ale osłabił, oślepiając ją. Ognista Gwiazda- gdy byli jeszcze małymi kociaczkami, to się ciągle bawili i się prawie nie rozstawali. Gdy ktoś z tej dwójki postanowił coś zrobić to ten drugi się na to zgadzał. Wilcza Gwiazda (wtedy jeszcze jako Puszek) mocno przeżywał rozstanie z Rdzawym. Jednak z czasem gdy dorastał zaczął zapominać o tym, że w ogóle miał rudego brata. W trakcie pierwszego zgromadzenia nie rozpoznał w Ognistej Łapie swojego brata. Dlatego gdy walczył z nim chciał go zamordować. Wilczy Kieł- przez całe życie nie był świadomy, że jego jedyny kociak przeżył i wychowywał się w Klanie Wiatru. Nawet jak było Zgromadzenie Wilcza Gwiazda nie rozpoznał w nim swojego synka. Historia Dzieciństwo Puszek rodzi się w pewnym domku jako drugi syn Jake i Nutmeg. Pierwszym z nich był Rdzawy. Kociaki zawiązują bardzo, ale to bardzo mocną więź. Mamę Puszka bardzo zdziwił wygląd jej kociaka- kociak miał nietypowe umaszczenie i wyglądał bardziej na lamparta niż na słodkiego kotka domowego. Jake to niezbyt obchodził wygląd kropkowanego synka. Właściwie to jego ojciec dbał bardziej o Rdzawego niż o swojego młodszego synka. Przez to Puszek czuł się odtrącany od swojego ojca i spędzał więcej czasu na bawieniu się ze swoim ognisto-rudym bratem. Jego brat był dla niego wszystkim. Dosłownie wszystkim. Zastępował mu ojca, matkę i resztę rodzeństwa. Przez to w dalszym ciągu życia nie znał nawet ich imion. To były dla niego czasy pokoju i przyjaźni pomiędzy nim a Rdzawym. Jednak jak wiecie- gdy kociaki mają ponad 18 tygodni to są oddawane innym właścicielom. Tak też było w przypadku Puszka. W dniu, kiedy to on, Rdzawy i Księżniczka ( z którą też się bawił razem ze swoim rudym bratem) byli gotowi do oddania to mieli nadzieję, że dwunożny, który zaadoptuje jego to też zaadoptuje Rdzawego. - Mam nadzieję bracie, że się nie rozstaniemy- zamiauczał Puszek, ocierając się nerwowo o brata.- Nie chcę, byśmy się rozstali! - Nie martw się!- mruknął, liżąc bark swojego młodszego brata Rdzawy.- Jestem pewny, że będzie razem do końca życia! Nagle w drzwiach pojawili się dwunożni. Popatrzyli się na gromadkę słodkich kociąt i popatrzyli na nie. Puszek w duchu swoim miał nadzieję,że zaadoptują i jego i Rdzawego. Dwunożni spojrzeli na kropkowane kocię dziwnym wzrokiem. Wyglądali na zaciekawionych. W końcu podnieśli Puszka i podeszli do innych dwunożnych (czyli do ówczesnych właścicieli Puszka) i powiedzieli coś w niezrozumianym języku. Ówczesny właściciel kotka najwyraźniej przytaknął. Puszek widział wtedy, jak dwunodzy podpisywali papiery różne. Gdy skończyli je podpisywać, to skierowali się w stronę wyjścia. Puszek wtedy zrozumiał, że zabierają tylko JEGO. Poczuł, że to początek końca jego znajomości z Rdzawym. Teraz go już nigdy nie spotka. Nigdy! Wyjrzał ostatni raz zza ramię swojego nowego właściciela i popatrzył na smętnego rudego kocurka i kotkę. - Bracie...- miauknął z pełną rozpaczą w swoim głosie Puszek.- Nie zapomnij o mnie! Po tym jego nowi dwunożni otworzyli drzwi i wyszli na zewnątrz. To był ostatni raz, gdy puszek widział swojego brata. Jego dwunożni zdawali się tym nie przejmować. Wsiedli razem z nim do potwora i gdzieś pojechali. Przez całą drogę czuł się taki smutny i beznadziejny bez swojego starszego brata. teraz się bał, co go spotka w nowym otoczeniu bez swojej rodziny. Wprawdzie nie interesował się zbytnio ojcem, bo go ignorował, jednak...Jednak to też była jego rodzina! Tak bardzo chciał wrócić do swojego domku i pobawić się z Rdzawym. Z tych swoich rozmyślań o powrocie do swojego brata wyrwało go zatrzymanie się potwora. Jeden z dwunożnych chwycił i wyciągnął go z potwora. Zobaczył wtedy mały domek z czerwonym dachem. Obok niego rósł mały ogródeczek. nie był on otoczony płotem. Gdy dwunożni otworzyli drzwi od mieszkania i weszli to ujrzał przytulny przedpokój. Czuł w nim ciepło. Poczuł, że może być bezpieczny. Dwunożni podstawili go na kanapie i nazwali go Puszkiem. Błoga nieświadomość Puszek bawił się beztrosko. Polował dla właścicieli swoich, bawił się kocimi zabawkami i innymi rzeczami. Nie martwił się o tym, że będzie musiał sam polować, żeby się wyżywić i że jego dwunożni go zostawią na pastwę losu. Żył po prostu jak w raju. Zapomniał całkowicie o swoim rodzeństwie, które po jakimś czasie też zapomniało o jego istnieniu. Żył w błogiej nieświadomości, że w lesie żyją dzikie koty. Chodził wyłącznie po ogrodzie swoich dwunogów. Zawsze pamiętał, że ma wracać gdy jego właściciele zawołają go na posiłek. Nic nie zapowiadało, żeby ten stan rzeczy się zmienił... Zgubienie się w lesie i spotkanie Mglistej Stopy. Pewnego razu właściciele Puszka zabrali go ze sobą na spacer. Kazali mu się trzymać tylko i wyłącznie po polnej ścieżce. Nie chcieli, żeby ich piecuch oddalił się od nich albo co gorsza- zgubił się. Widział on pełne uroku las. Słyszał śpiew ptaków, tupot stup kaczek z nad pobliskiego jeziora. Wziął wdech i wyczuł mysz. Tak! dobrze słyszycie! Wyczuł mysz. Nie zwracając wcale na swoich dwunożnych odwrócił się i zaczął szukać właśnie tej soczystej myszy, którą wywęszył. Kierując się nadal polną dróżką ujrzał szare stworzenie. Czy to mysz pomyślał. Zaczął się do niej skradać cicho i nie zauważalnie prawie. Chciał ją złapać i dać swoim właścicielom. Zaczął się oblizywać po całości i myślał już o zjedzeniu jej. W końcu skoczył jednak dzwoneczek na obroże swojej zadzwoniła i szare stworzenie uciekło. Pomyślał, że warto wrócić do swoich właścicieli, jednak gdy miał wracać to...To poczuł, że się zgubił. Nie zobaczył swoich dwunogów. Poczuł, że przeżywa go gęsia skóra na grzbiecie. Rozglądał się panicznie, by przypomnieć sobie gdzie ostatnio szedł. Niestety- zapomniał całkowicie. gdy już miał wpaść w rozpacz to miauknął do siebie: - Nie możesz teraz się poddać! Musisz znaleźć swoich właścicieli choćby nie wiem co! Na początku, gdy poszukiwał swoich dwunogów szedł polną ścieżką, jednak po dłuższych czasie zszedł z niej i szedł przez las. Nigdy w nim nie był. Widział on mnóstwo drzew, krzaków i czuł zwierzynę. Zaczął węszyć i poczuł...Nieznajomy zapach. Nie mógł go rozpoznać z powodu tego, że czuł więcej nieznanych mu zapachów. - Pewnie to zwierzyna tak pachnie- miauknął. Szedł dalej w głąb lasu, gdy nagle zauważył z daleka niebieskie oczy. Stanął jak wryty i przypatrywał się. Postać ta zaczęła wynurzać się z ciemności. Umiał już dostrzec jej smukłą sylwetkę. Wydawało mu się, że to czarna smuga, która się do niego zbliża. Gdy postać wyszła nareszcie z ścienia to ujrzał niebieskoszarą, smukłą kotkę o niebieskich oczach. Jej pysk, brzuch i łapy były trochę jaśniejsze. Puszek odsunął się od niej. Bał się, że coś mu zrobi. Jednak nieznajoma nie wyglądała na wściekłą. Podeszła do niego i usiadła przy nim. Miauknęła na przywitanie radosnym mruknięciem. Puszek mimo tego bał się jej. Jeszcze te zapachy sprawiły, że nie czuł się tutaj zbyt bezpiecznie. - Witaj pieszczochu- miauknęła kotka.- Jak się tutaj znalazłeś? Puszek bał się jej odpowiedzieć. Myślał, że to pułapka i że jak odpowie to zaatakuje go. Nie chciał wcale być zaatakowany. Nie umiał się bronić. Całe swoje beztroskie życie z dwunogami pozbawiło go aspektów obronnych. - Widzę, że nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny...- miauknęła cicho kotka.- Przedstawię ci się. Jestem Mglista Stopa. Jestem z Klanu Rzeki. Gdy usłyszał jej imię i słowo ,,Klan Rzeki" to od razu mu się uszy poderwały. Przestał czuć się zagrożony wręcz przeciwnie- czuć zaciekawienie. - Czym są klany?- spytał się Puszek. - Od wieków w lesie żyją cztery Klany- Klan Rzeki, Klan Pioruna, Klan Cienia i Klan Wiatru. Ty wtargnąłeś na teren Klanu Rzeki, jednak zrobiłeś to nieświadomie, bo jesteś pupilkiem dwunożnych. - Pupilkiem czym?- spytał się zaskoczony Wilcza Gwiazda. - Dwunożnych- powtórzyła kotka.- To są ci, co mieszkają w swoich ceglanych budowlach. - Rozumiem- przytaknął Puszek.- A i jestem Puszek.... - Miło ci cię poznać Puszku- powiedziała Mglista Stopa.- Jeśli chcesz, to mogę cię zaprowadzić do naszego Klanu... - Zaprowadzisz mnie do Klanu?!- spytał z radosnym mruknięciem Puszek.- Oczywiście, że chcę! - Tylko jest jedna rzecz...- powiedziała Mglista Stopa. - A jaka?- spytał się piecuch. - Obroża- powiedziała krótko.- Przez nią od razu pomyślą, że jesteś kotkiem domowym. - To...to co zrobimy? Kotka nie odpowiedziała. Podeszła bez słowa do Puszka i chwyciła zębami obroży. To zabolało mocno w szyję kocurka. Poczuł przeżywający go ból. Po chwili poczuł...braku swojej obroży na szyi. Spojrzał na zieloną trawę. Widział na niej rozerwaną czerwoną obrożę z napisem ,, Puszek". - Teraz cię nie rozpoznają- powiedziała.- Jednak...Jednak został ten zapach... - Co? Jaki zapach?- spytał się z lekką nutką nerwu w swoim miauknięciu. - Ty tego nie czujesz, ale inne koty co nie są pieszczoszkami dwunożnych czują to na odległość od lisiego skoku- powiedziała Mglista Stopa.- Żeby się go pozbyć trzeba się wytarzać w trawie. - Wytarzać się w trawie?- spytał się lekko zdziwiony Puszek. - Tak- odpowiedziała krótko kotka.- Teraz wytarzaj się w trawie. Puszek mimo tego, że te zadanie wydawało mu się bezsensowne to wykonał polecenie. Zaczął się tarzać po trawie jakby był psem a nie kotem. Po kilku minutach przestał się tarzać i spojrzał na Mglistą Stopę. kotka powiedziała, że już nie czuć od niego kotem domowym i kazała mu iść za nią. Posłuchał się jej i poszedł. Pierwsze spotkanie w Klanie Rzeki oraz stanie się uczniem Gdy doszli do obozu Klanu Rzeki to Mglista Stopa kazała mu zaczekać. Puszek nie wiedział dlaczego kazała mu czekać, skoro dzielnie przeszedł przez rzekę, skakał na kamienie i nawet gdy był zmęczony nie zatrzymywał się, żeby jej nie zgubić z oczu. Mimo tego poczekał. Kotka weszła do obozu. Był ciekawy co tam go spotka. Czy pozna nowych przyjaciół? A może zostanie zaatakowany? Tego nie wiedział. Nagle usłyszał zawołanie od poznanej wcześniej kotki, że może wejść. Wszedł, przeciskając się przez krzaki kolczaste. Ujrzał w obozie Klanu Rzeki dużo nieznanych mu kotów. Widział też różne miejsca zrobione z krzaków i kamieni. Jednak najbardziej zainteresowało go Wysoka Skała na której stał pręgowany kocur o złamanej szczęce. Kocur gdy ujrzał Puszka to się przywitał i kazał mu podejść bliżej. Puszek podszedł bliżej. Wtedy usłyszał od kocura takie słowa: - Wiem od Mglistej Stopy, że jesteś samotnikiem, który zgubił się w lesie. Nie jesteś ani kotem dwunogów ani agresywnym włóczęgą. Jesteś po prostu samotnikiem. Jednak daję ci propozycję, żebyś dołączył do nas i stał się jednym z nas. Puszek w tym momencie zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie przyjąć oferty kocura. Z jednej strony chciał wrócić do domu, do swoich właścicieli jednaj z drugiej strony- chciał dołączyć do Klanu i poznać życie jako dziki kot. Po krótkim namyśleniu przyjął propozycję od pręgowanego kocura, co wydawał mu się przywódcą czy liderem. - Zatem w imieniu Klanu Gwiazdy, będziesz znany jako Wilcza Łapa!- powiedział.- Twoim mentorem zostanie Mglista Stopa! Ciemnobłękitna kotka podeszła do Wilczej łapy i dotknęła go noskiem. Dla Puszka to był początek nowego życia. Początek czegoś wielkiego...Początek jego szaleństwa... Życie jako uczeń Jako uczeń Wilcza Łapa był bardzo skorym do nauki kotem. Bardzo często słuchał się swojej mentorki, a jak złamał Kodeks Wojownika- starał się jak najszybciej odpokutować za swoje złamanie. Przyjaźnił się wtedy mocno z Mglistą Stopą i z przywódcą Klanu Rzeki (Krzywą Gwiazdą). Dla niego Mglista Stopa mogłaby być rodzoną siostrą a Krzywa Gwiazda- ojcem. Krzywa Gwiazda często opowiadał mu o starożytnym klanie Lamparta, co kiedyś stąpał po kociej ziemi, o tym jak dobrze polować i oczywiście- o tym jak walczyć. Często walczył z innymi uczniami, by pokazać swoją siłę, jednak zazwyczaj kończyło się to na tym, że leżał i krwawił. Bardzo interesował się w okresie uczniowskim ówczesnym medykiem Klanu Rzeki- Muliste Futro. Często do niego przychodził po treningu lub polowaniu by popatrzeć jak on leczy inne koty. Czasami mu nawet pomagał. Pewnego razu nawet Muliste Futro zainteresował się nim i zaproponował mu, żeby został jego uczniem. Na co Wilcza Łapa powiedział, że chce zostać najlepszym wojownikiem jak Mglista Stopa. Wilcza Gwiazda był bardzo uczciwym uczniem. Jednak...któregoś razu, po Zgromadzeniu i rozmowie z Tygrysim Pazurem zaczął stawać się stopniowo agresywny. Atakował bez powodu innych uczniów by pokazać Mglistej Stopie, że jest gotowy na zostaniem wojownikiem. Zaczęło mu brakować skrupułów. Zaatakował bezlitośnie, podczas ataku na Klan Pioruna Białą Burzę. Zranił go mocno w bark, jednak Biała Burza poradził po długiej walce z nim. Po powrocie z ataku na powyżej wymieniony Klan Krzywa Gwiazda mianował go wojownikiem. Stał się wtedy Wilczym Pazurem. Został nim w wieku 1,6 księżyca I od tego zaczęło się jego większa wola walki i zabijania... Życie jako wojownik Jako wojownik Wilczy Pazur starał się pokazywać swoją potęgę i tego, że nadaje się na zastępcę Klanu Rzeki. Gdy natrafiała się okazja atakował bez powodu innych wojowników swojego Klanu. Tłumaczył się później Krzywej Gwieździe, że robi to dlatego, żeby jego siła nie zmalała. Zabił wtedy Liściastą Łapę, brutalnie ją rozszarpując (plotka chodzi, że ją zjadł) i oślepł świadka tego morderstwa- Rozżarzoną Skórę. Obie kotki były z Klanu Pioruna. Oślepł medyczkę dlatego, żeby nie powiedziała innym o tym co zrobił. Jednak mimo tracenia empatii to i tak mocno przyjaźnił się z Krzywą Gwiazdą. Rozmawiał z nim gdy miał okazję i opowiadał mu o swoich przygodach i wzmacnianiu się. Jednak...jednak pewnego dnia Krzywa Gwiazda zachorował na Zielony Kaszel. Był przy nim i wtedy przywódca Klanu Rzeki powiedział mu, że chciałby, żeby on był jego prawdziwym synem po czym odszedł. To był jeden z najsmutniejszych momentów w jego życiu. Leciały mu łzy wtedy, że Krzywa Gwiazda umarł. Jednak największy ból sprawiło dodatkowo, że Lamparcie Futro zostanie nowym przywódcą Klanu Rzeki. Jej nigdy nie lubił. Wydawała mu się taka zła i agresywna. Nie wiedział dlaczego akurat ją Krzywa Gwiazda wybrał na zastępczynię. Teraz się bał co spotka Klan Rzeki pod jej panowaniem. Czy to oznacza koniec Klanu Rzeki? Nie. Postanowił, że będzie wciąż walczyć za Klan, zabijając wszystkie koty, które nie są w Klanie Rzeki. Podczas walki z Klanem Krwi, podstępnie zranił mocno Białą Burzę i krzyknął, że to jakiś kot, co jest w Klanie Krwi zranił go na tyle mocno, że zaraz umrze. Po za tym zabił kilka kotów właśnie z wspomnianego powyżej Klanu. po tej walce liczył, że Lamparcia Gwiazda go doceni i zmieni zastępcę na właśnie jego. Jednak niestety, zastępczynią nadal była Mglista Stopa. To doprowadziło go do szaleństwa i chęci zamordowania swojej byłej mentorki i przyjaciółki. Zabicie Mglistej Stopy i stanie się zastępcą Kilka dni później po tym jak Klany wypędziły Klan Krwi z lasu, Wilczy Pazur postanowił powiedzieć Mglistej Stopie, że jakiś kot z Klanu pioruna naruszył granicę z ich Klanem. Oczywiście zastępczyni przywódczyni nie wiedziała, że to podstęp. Gdy tylko byli blisko granicy z Klanem Pioruna to Wilczy Pazur rzucił się na nią. Kotka szarpała się, jednak z powodu większej siły wojownika nie udało jej się oswobodzić. Młody wojownik wtedy przegryzł jej szyję i kotka błyskawicznie umarła. Jej ciało rzucił do rzeki, chcąc ukryć ślady morderstwa. Umył też pysk i łapy, żeby nikt nie podejrzewał go o morderstwo. Wrócił do obozu i powiedział wszystkim, że Mglista Stopa popełniła samobójstwo, topiąc się w rzece. Wszystkie koty są zrozpaczone. A najbardziej Lamparcia Gwiazda. Mimo, że Wilczy Pazur nie wytrenował jeszcze ucznia (jego uczniem był Krucza Łapa) to postanowiła przed zejściem księżyca mianować go na zastępce. Nie spodobało się to starszyźnie i innym wojownikom. A ówczesny medyk czyli Muliste Futro po dniu, w którym zginęła była zastępczyni przywódcy, dostał przepowiednię od Klanu Gwiazdy. Przepowiednia brzmiała :,, Wilk będzie krwawo rządził lasem". Nikt jednak nie chciał go słuchać. I nikt nie wiedział co tak naprawdę się stało z Mglistą Stopą i o tym, że Wilczy Pazur ma chorą żądze władzy. Zamordowanie Lamparciej Gwiazdy i zostanie przywódcą Po tym jak został zastępcą, jego chrapka na władze ciągle i ciągle rosła. Miał ochotę zdobyć o wiele szybciej władzę. Wiedział jednak, że Lamparcia Gwiazda ma więcej żyć niż on. Postanowił więc za jednym zamachem jej zabrać wszystkie życia. Pewnego dnia, gdy pogoda była pochmurna powiedział Lamparciej Gwieździe, że widział dużo ziół. Lamparcia Gwiazda była tym zdziwiona, że to właśnie ją prosi oto, żeby pozbierać zioła, jednak pomyślała, że medyk był zbyt zajęty, by pójść z nim, by pozbierać zioła do leczenia. Poszła więc z nim do siedlisk dwunożnych. Gdy dotarła to była bardzo zdziwiona. I dopiero wtedy wyczuła podstęp. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Wilczego Pazura a za nim- Tygrysią Gwiazdę i Klonowy Cień. Przeraziła się, jednak postanowiła walczyć. Gdy rzuciła się na niego to Wilczy Pazur przejechał jej brzuch, tak jak Bicz i zabił ją błyskawicznie. Straciła wszystkie życie. Spojrzał wtedy na koty z Ciemnego Lasu. Podziękował im za pomoc w pokonaniu Lamparciej Gwiazdy. Po tych słowach, Tygrysia Gwiazda i Klonowy Cień zniknęli. Wrócił do obozu Klanu Rzeki i okłamał wszystkich, że psy zabiły Lamparcią Gwiazdę a ona wyznaczyła go na swojego następce. Koty w to uwierzyli- wyjątek stanowił Muliste Futro, które dopiero teraz zrozumiał słowa przepowiedni, którą dostał od Klanu Gwiazdy. Zrozumiał, że to Wilczy Pazur jest następnym niebezpieczeństwem, które czeka las. Zastępca przywódczyni wyruszył następnego ranka do Księżycowych Kamieni, bez medyka. Stwierdził, że nie potrzebuje słabeusza. Odebrał tam swoje dziewięć żyć nie od Klanu Gwiazdy a...od Ciemnego Lasu. Te życia od Miejsca, gdzie brak gwiazd były bardziej silniejsze i sprawiły, że Wilczy Pazur stał się Wilczą Gwiazdą. Bezlitosnym przywódcą Klanu Rzeki, który spowoduje liczne zgony wśród Klanu... Reformy Wilczej Gwiazdy i wybuch Epidemii Zielonego Kaszlu w Klanie Rzeki Gdy Wilcza Gwiazda przejął władze w Klanie Rzeki to na swojego zastępcę wybrał Kruczą Łapę. To wywołało oburzenie wokół innych wojowników i starszyźnie, którzy nie popierali Wilczej Gwiazdy, gdy był jeszcze wojownikiem. Przywódca dał swojemu uczniowi imię wojownika- Kruczy Pazur. Kruczy Pazur czuł się z tym faktem lekko nie zadowolony i bał się tego, co go spotka i prosił Klan Gwiazdy, żeby to był tylko zły sen. Jednak to nie był sen. To był żyjący koszmar. Wilcza Gwiazda w kolejnych księżycach zaczął wprowadzać nowe, brutalne reformy. Jedną z nich było to, że kociaki co mają 2 księżyce będą mianowane na uczniów a jak skończą 5 księżyców- staną się wojownikami. Drugą z nich było to, że jeśli ktoś będzie się sprzeciwiał rządom Wilczej Gwiazdy- zostanie zabity natychmiast. Wojownicy, którzy zatem uwierzyli w przepowiednię, jaką dostarczył Muliste Futro musieli ukrywać się albo co najgorsze- uciec z Klanu i powiedzieć o tym innym. Wielu jednak nie chciało opuścić Klanu i próbowali chronić kociaki przed okrucieństwem ze strony Wilczej Gwiazdy. Jednak za każdym razem spotykała ich albo walka ze sługami przywódcy albo, w najgorszym przypadku, czekała ich śmierć. Najodważniejszym wystąpieniem przeciwko Wilczej Gwieździe było ze strony medyka. Medyk powiedział wtedy, że zna prawdziwe przyczyny śmierci Lamparciej Gwiazdy i Mglistej Stopy i że to on jest zagrożeniem dla lasu. Wyznał to lojalnym wojownikom, uczniom i kociakom, którzy mu wierzyli. Jednak jeden z bardzo lojalnych wojowników Wilczej Gwiazdy- Pajęczy Kieł, zdradził przywódcy to co powiedział Muliste Futro. Wilcza Gwiazda wpadł wtedy w szał i w nocy zamordował medyka. Ogłosił wtedy, że już w Klanie Rzeki nie będzie żadnych medyków. Po pięciu księżycach wybuchła Epidemia Zielonego Kaszlu. Nie było żadnego kota, co by zapobiegł wybuchu epidemii. Ognista Gwiazda wyraził swoje zaniepokojenie- podobnie jak pozostali przywódcy innych klanów tym co się stało w Klanie Rzeki. Dlatego żaden kot z innych klanów nie patrolował granic Klanu Rzeki, bo się bali, że ta epidemia przeniesie się również do ich klanów. Po prostu się bali. Jednak Jeżynowy Pazur postanowił tam patrolować, bo podejrzewał Wilczą Gwiazdę o wydrapaniu oczu Rozżarzonej Skóry, rozszarpanie brutalnie Liściastej Łapy i doprowadzenie Piaskowej Burzy do śmierci. Gdy był już na granicy to napadł na niego Wilcza Gwiazda. Przywódca Klanu Rzeki zamordował pręgowanego kocura szybko, rozpruwając jego żołądek i wyciągając mu flaki na wierzch. Był z tego zadowolony. Tymczasem w Klanie Rzeki masowo umierali kociaki, uczniowie i wojownicy. Jedną z tych ofiar Zielonego Kaszlu była partnerka Wilczej Gwiazdy- Czarne Serce. Jednak on się tym nie przejmował. Obchodziło go jedynie, żeby wymordować wszystkie pozostałe Klany. Chciał je zniszczyć. Chciał je zgładzić. Chciał być potężny. Nie miał pojęcia, że umierali przy tym jego własny Klan. Podbicie Klanu Cienia i Klanu Wiatru Gdy epidemia Zielonego Kaszlu minęła to Wilcza Gwiazda powiedział wtedy do wszystkich kotów, że do masowych śmierci przyczynili się koty z Klanu Cienia i Klanu Wiatru. Większość uwierzyła wtedy w brutalnego przywódcę Klanu Rzeki i krzyknęła na jego cześć: - Wilcza Gwiazda nas ocali! Wilcza Gwiazda zrobi z nas potęgę! Wyruszyli księżyc później na terytorium Klanu Wiatru. Z powodu dobrego stratega- Pajęczego Kła, wiedzieli jak mają zaatakować, żeby wygrać z Klanem Wiatru. po chwili wszystkie koty usłyszeli syk od lojalnego wojownika, że mają zaatakować. Koty z Klanu Wiatru nie spodziewali się tego ataku. Gdy już weszli do obozu to Wilcza Gwiazda od razu ruszył na przód. Chciał zabić Wysoką Gwiazdę, pozbawiając go wszystkich żyć. Słyszał już odgłosy walki swoich kotów, gdy wszedł do legowiska przywódcy. Widział tam biało-czarnego kota, który był gotowy do walki. Nie wiedział jednak, że Wilcza Gwiazda umie błyskawicznie odebrać komuś życie za pomocą żyć od Ciemnego Lasu. Rzucił się na przywódce Klanu Wiatru i zabił go, gryząc go mocno w szyję. Nakrapiany kocur wiedział, że już się nie podniesie. Stracił wszystkie życia. Gdy wyszedł zobaczył, że jego lojalni wojownicy pokonali już wojowników z wspomnianego powyżej Klanu. Wilcza Gwiazda oficjalnie ogłosił, że tereny Klanu Wiatru należą już do Klanu Rzeki. Zarządził wtedy, żeby wszystkie koty z Klanu Wiatru traktować jako więźniowie a jeśli okażą nie posłuszeństwo- zostaną zabici. Jednak przywódca Klanu Rzeki na tym nie poprzestał. Chciał jeszcze podbić Klan Cienia. Od razu, gdy już uporał się z tymi najbardziej upartymi kotami, to, wraz z uczniami i wojownikami, zaatakował Klan Cienia. tym razem od razu spotkał się z Czarną Gwiazdą. Rzucił się na niego. Tym razem nie było tak łatwo. Przywódca Klanu Cienia szarpał się, wiercił się i gryzł Wilczą Gwiazdę. Po kilkunastu minutach użerania się z nim, dosięgnął pazurów do brzucha i go rozpruł. Czarna Gwiazda stracił wszystkie życia. Walka z pozostałymi kotami z Klanu Cienia nie była łatwa, jednak i tak ją wygrał. Postanowił tym razem sam pozabijać tych z podbitego wcześniej Klanu, którzy wydawali mu się najbardziej podejrzani. Wilcza Gwiazda musiał zregenerować swoje siły, by zaatakować Klan Pioruna. Jednak nie wiedział, że ten atak zakończy jego najbrutalniejsze panowanie. Błąd Wilczej Gwiazdy i śmierć Coraz więcej kotów było przeciwko panowaniu przywódcy Klanu Rzeki, który mordował i doprowadził niemalże prawie cały swój klan, Klan Cienia i Klan Wiatru do ruiny. Pajęczy Kieł zginął podczas ataku na Klan Wiatru a inni lojalni słudzy zaczęli rozumieć, że Wilcza Gwiazda jest zły i nie przejmuje się losami innych kotów. Młodzi wojownicy zaczęli więc pomagać więźniom w wzmocnieniu się, żeby obalić nakrapianego kocura i zapoczątkować nową erę dla Klanu Rzeki. Wilcza Gwiazda tego nie zauważał. Zajmował się jedynie mordowaniem i karaniem swoich niewiernych. Ci, co wierzyli w Klan Gwiazd byli mordowani w okrutny sposób. Nie przejmował się tym, że to co robi to jego największy błąd. Jednak jego największy błąd okazało się zaatakowanie Klanu Pioruna. Bez dobrych wojowników i stratega, ta walka nie miała już sensu. Gdy już weszli do obozu to został on zdradzony przez wszystkie koty. Koty z Klanu Wiatru i Klanu Cienia uciekły z tego miejsca walki, by powrócić i ustanowić nowy porządek na starych terenach. Wilcza Gwiazda mimo, że dosłownie wszystko stracił to nie chciał się poddać. Rozkazał swoim kotom zaatakować koty z Klanu Pioruna. Jednak one go się nie posłuchały. Wręcz przeciwnie- dołączyły po stronie Ognistej Gwiazdy. Wilcza Gwiazda wściekł się i rzucił się na przywódcę Klanu Pioruna. Jednak rudzielec, mający moc od Klanu Gwiazdy wygrywał i trafił łapą w szyję. Brązowy kot krwawił mocno. Czuł, że traci życia swoje. I po chwili zamknął oczy. Gdy się obudził to zobaczył, że jest w Ciemnym Lesie. Poczuł gniew i obiecał sobie, że będzie się mścił na swoim bracie. W Ciemnym Lesie i jego zbrodnie jako duch W Miejscu, gdzie brak gwiazd Wilcza Gwiazda bardzo się związał z innymi kotami. Wiedział, że oni o nie zdradzą jak inne, żywe koty. Jest on jednym z najbardziej szanowanych kotów w tym szarym i strasznym miejscu. Mógłby się ogłosić przywódcą, jednak nie chce znowu popełnić tego samego błędu. Nie chciał trafić do Pustki. Jednak na tym nie poprzestał. Zaczął nawiedzać uczniów i wmawiał im, że jeśli staną po stronie Ciemnego Lasu i przestaną wierzyć w Klan Gwiazd, to będą potężni. Większość z nich mu nie uwierzyła. Wówczas były przywódca Klanu Rzeki mówił im, że zabije ich dusze. Czasami spełniał te groźby. Zdobył on umiejętność opętywania kogokolwiek. Jednak najczęściej opętuje Ognistą Gwiazdę, by się zemścić za swoją śmierć. Kieruje nim wtedy i każe mu zabijać losowe koty (często to są samotnicy, pieszczochy i kociaki). Czasami morduje dusze z Pustki i z Klanu Gwiazdy. Umie to robić tak, żeby nikt tego nie zauważył. Chce się jedynie zemścić, że umarł i wymordować wszystkie koty z Klanu Gwiazdy. On wciąż wierzy, że jest potęgą. Na razie nie umie pojawić się poza snem, jednak być może w przyszłości będzie miał taką możliwość. Lista Ofiar Liściasta Łapa- brutalnie rozszarpanie (według jednej z plotek ją zjadł) Puszek- utopienie w rzece Łatek- wbicie kołek w szyję Jeżynowy Pazur- rozprucie i pokazanie flaków na wierzch Muliste Futro- ugryzienie mocno w szyję Rozżarzona Skóra- wprawdzie jej nie zabił, jednak brutalnie ją oślepnął Psia Łapa- wrzucenie do rzeki Biała- danie lisom na pożarcie Mglista Stopa- rozszarpanie jej na kawałki i wrzucenie ciała do rzeki Lamparcia Gwiazda- rozprucie Hattie- zabicie jej za pomocą ugryzienia w brzuch i danie lisom jej ciała, by zjadły je Wysoka Gwiazda- rozprucie brzucha Czarna Gwiazda- rozszarpanie szyi Ponadto zabił dużo pieszczochów, samotników, kociąt, wojowników itd, jednak nie są znane ich imiona. Życia Przywódcy W przeciwieństwie do innych przywódców, Wilcza Gwiazda dostał życia od kotów z Ciemnego Lasu a nie od Klanu Gwiazdy, przez to był przekonany o swojej potędze i mógł zabić za jednym zamachem przywódców, nawet jak mieli jeszcze więcej żyć. # Pierwsze życie otrzymał od Tygrysiej Gwiazdy. Dało mu to spryt. Stracił je, podczas walki z lisami. # Drugie życie otrzymał od Klonowego Cienia. Dało mu to chęć do zabijania. Stracił je podczas opalania się na Słonecznych Skałach. # Trzecie życie otrzymał od Ostowego Pazura. Stracił je w walce z borsukami. # Czwarte życie otrzymał od Ciemnej Pręgi. Dało mu to rozmyślanie nad dobrymi strategami. Stracił je podczas topienia się w rzece. # Piąte życie otrzymał od Psiego Skoku. Dało mu to większą prędkość. Stracił je przez Zielony Kaszel. # Szóste życie otrzymał od Czerwonego Ogona. Dało mu to zwiększoną siłę. Stracił je, podczas walki z Klanem Cienia. # Siódme życie otrzymał od Złamanej Gwiazdy. Dało mu to możliwość zabicia danego przywódcę od razu, nawet jak miał jeszcze więcej żyć. Stracił je, podczas walki z Klanem Wiatru. # Ósme życie otrzymał od Wróblego Pióra. Dało mu to odwagę. Stracił je podczas walki z Puszkiem i Łatkiem. # Dziewiąte życie otrzymał od Jednookiego. Dało mu to większe poczucie dumy. Stracił je podczas walki z Ognistą Gwiazdą. Osobowość Gdy był jeszcze kotkiem domowym to był bardzo przyjazny. Bał się być samotny a jak właścicieli nie było w domu- piszczał głośno. Wierzył wtedy, że przyjaźń jest najważniejsza. Miał bardzo wysoką empatię. Jednak jak dołączył do Klanu Rzeki to stawał się stopniowo agresywny, bezlitosny i skory do walk. Zaczął wtedy mordować koty dla przyjemności swojej. Kochał to robić i sprawiało mu to największą przyjemność. Nie znał skrupułów, gdy zabijał małe kotki. Przestał wierzyć w dobro i stał się jednym z najbrutalniejszych przywódców Klanu Rzeki, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał. Cytaty Ciekawostki # Chodzi plotka, że on zjadł Liściastą Łapę. Nie jest to jednak pewne. # Bardzo był powiązany z Ciemnym Lasem. Robił dla niego wszystko, żeby go zadowolić. # Wiedział, że po śmierci trafi do niego. # Nie rozpoznał w Ognistej Gwieździe swojego brata, ponieważ jego wspomnienia zostały zniszczone przez żądzę krwi. # Jest jednym z najbrutalniejszych przywódców Klanu Rzeki, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał. # Otrzymał dar dziewięć żyć od kotów z Ciemnego Lasu. # Psia Łapa był dla niego jak syn, dopóki nie dowiedział się, że uczeń odkrył jego sekret. # Mianował Kruczego Pazura w wieku ośmiu księżyców na zastępcę. # Zabił Puszka dlatego, że gdy go odwiedzał to mówił na niego ,,Wolfie". # Opętuje Ognistą Gwiazdę tylko dlatego, żeby ten po śmierci trafił do Ciemnego Lasu. # Gdyby nie dołączył do Klanu rzeki to byłby nadal dobry. # Gdyby nie ta zazdrość i chęć zdobycia władzy, to by nie doszło do tylu śmierci niewinnych kotków. # Wzorował się atakami Biczem i Tygrysią Gwiazdą. # Tak naprawdę wciąż kocha Czarne Serce, jednak tego nie pokazuje. # Doprowadził Wiewiórczy Lot do ciężkiej depresji. # Doprowadził Piaskową Burzę do śmierci, zarażając ją Zielonym Kaszlem (ona przekroczyła przez przypadek granicę z Klanem Rzeki i się zaraziła tą chorobą). # Nazywa Rozżarzoną Skórę ,,Ślepym okiem" z powodu jej ślepoty, którą sam spowodował. # Uważa, że Wiewiórczy Lot i Rozżarzona Skóra się kochają. # Najbardziej kochał mordować koty domowe, kociaki i samotników. # Psy się go słuchały i wykonywały wszystkie polecenia. # Doprowadził do śmierci Jęczmienia i powrotu Kruczej Łapy do Klanu Pioruna. Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:OC użytkownika Welfinek Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Koty w Ciemnym Lesie Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Rzeki Kategoria:Nie żyje